Just Try It
by Zombama
Summary: Bianca decides to show Clare why weed isn't such a bad thing after all. *One-Shot*


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi.**

**Title: Just Try It  
**

**By: AmplerToys**

* * *

Basking in the feeling, Bianca DeSousa lets the wisps of smoke fly from her mouth. The smell of pot hung in the air all around her.

You're a better person now. But, naturally, you still get stressed.

A little weed can fix that – when Drew's not around, of course. And right now, he wasn't.

As you return the joint to your lips, you take in the atmosphere. _Peace and quiet. _There's no one in the park today.

Letting your head fall back against the large oak tree, you close your eyes, and with the flick of your fingers you discard the joint.

_I really shouldn't be doing this._

You wonder if Drew would be upset. But a little weed every now and then won't hurt anyone.

Sitting on the green grass, not minding if your pants dirty, you let your mind wonder off and you lose yourself in the feeling of euphoria as it starts to really _hit_ you.

"What is up with everyone smoking Marijuana?!" Your eyes snap open.

_Saint Clare._

"Wha-?"

But she cuts you off."It's bad, and illegal, and only leads to even harder drugs!" She's rambling, and you're just too high to give a shit, so you let her speak. You have a feeling she won't be stopping anytime soon. She's spewing words out of her mouth, and they go in one ear and out the other. She is pretty uptight.

"It stunts your growth! And it can lead to strokes, unwanted sex! There's nothing good about it. I don't know why Jake does it! And why he had to bring Eli into it too!"

_Ah. _Her virgin panties are in a twist, because her boy has been smokin' it up.

"I have more." You speak up.

"Okay? _Great_. Why should I-?"

"Shut up, Edwards." You cut her off this time. "Come here," You wouldn't be doing this if you weren't already higher than a bird, you wouldn't be giving her any drugs.

Her entire body freezes and she looks hesitant. Her big, blue eyes look so scared. Her eyes look the same as they did about last summer, up at the cabin, when your horror movie tales had her scared to death.

She is _incredibly_ fun to fuck with, you recall.

"Just come here Edwards." She does as she's told.

You have her sit in the grass with you, and you turn to face her. Your body feels so _good_ right now.

"Come closer," She obeys you again.

"Just try it," You want to do her a favor, let her experience it for herself. "It's a great feeling," You tell her.

Her eyes go big, and she starts twiddling her thumbs, biting her lip. All these little nervous tics are actually quite… _Adorable, _you figure. She is adorable, and very pretty.

"I shouldn't, it's wrong!" But you can tell she wants to. "I should go." She goes to stand up; but you're stronger so you just pull her back down.

Grabbing her face, you look her in the eyes, brown to blue. And you can tell her personal space is being invaded, and she dislikes this very much.

"Lots of things that are wrong feel totally fucking right," It's the truth. "I'm telling you the truth," your arms run over her shoulders.

"Look Edwards, I feel great right now. Smoking is something everyone should try _at least _once."

Her gaze flies around the park. "Will you tell anyone?"

"Why would I tell someone, I'm not even supposed to be doing this anymore."

"Then why do you?" She asks.

"I don't do it much at all," For some reason you hand finds hers and you feel the cool metal of her purity ring. You and her don't interact much – ever – But that doesn't mean a budding friendship couldn't be in the works. You actually wouldn't mind.

"Sometimes things are just hectic, people need to relax from time to time. Everyone has something they need to escape from. This is one of those ways, and I think you might really enjoy." She gasps when you relax your head on her chest.

"You do look quite at… peace?" To my surprise, she is just as touchy-feely. She runs her fingers through my hair.

"Exactly," Her fingers feel so good. "What's wrong with that? What's wrong with feeling at peace?"

"Nothing,"

"So, is this a yes?" I'm already looking for my lighter. The soft clink of various items in my bag sounds far away.

Taking a deep breath she answers with a squeaky 'Yes.'

Smirking, giggling – a mix of both because _Saint Fucking Clare, _is about to smoke and it's because of you.

You feel _empowered. _And you notice that look of fear again. So you cease your movement, bore your eyes into hers and give her reassurance.

"Clare, don't be scared," your being really kind to her, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen." You reach out to play with one of her curls. And she seems less neurotic.

"You're being nice, I just realized this." She's laughing now, so you laugh too.

"I know how to be nice, Clare."

"I didn't mean it like-,"

"I know," you cut each other off quite a bit. "Let's stop talking now, and blaze it up!"

Laughter erupts, in the moonlit park, and you pull another joint out of a little tin box.

"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Well believe it, sweetie." Smirking, you light the joint.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"So," Devil eyes meet angel eyes, "You and Doctor Doom, _fuck_ yet?"

"BIANCA!" She laughs, manically. Hitting your arm with no force, and your both just so gone, you feel nothing.

_Invincible._

Physically and emotionally.

"Have you?" You decide to press on.

"No-pe." Popping her plump lips on the 'P'.

"Ha, doesn't surprise me," She quips, teasing her with a smile.

"We have done… _things _though."

_Oh. _That's a bit of a shock. But then again, people change. Much like, Bianca, herself.

"Like what?" She's genuinely curious, even though she's pretty sure of the answer she wants to – once again – fluster _Saint Clare._

Nope. She's not a saint anymore.

Because Clare's dainty hand starts to slide up Bianca's thigh, and she's left totally speechless, not moving. She can't move – doesn't want too – because she is attracted to the feeling of her hand moving slowly towards her center.

_Fuck. You really like the affect drugs have on her._

Clare leans in and her soft lips take a peck at your neck. Her hand finally reaches in between your legs, and you hear her hot breath on your ear.

"He touched me _here." _A low sultry voice.

"_Fuck." _She's so in control and you don't like it one bit.

Then, you hear a small giggle and her entire demeanor changes like someone flicked a switch in her brain.

She removes her hand from in between your legs and quickly cups your face. Her lips press hardly against yours. You lose yourself in the drugs and the younger girl's warm lips. You slide your tongue into her mouth, and she accepts it. You ruffle her curls into your hand and she begins to mimic your act.

But all of a sudden she decides to freeze and pull away from you, only to lie back in the grass and laugh wildly.

_Now, what the fuck._

"Edwards." You want to feel your bodies pressed closely again. Your body, and her body pressed together, blending with the feel of the drugs. That's _heaven._

"I've never kissed a girl before," she's even more adorable now, her lips swollen and moist. "It was so different." More giggles.

"We shouldn't tell anyone about this."

"Oh, I already know that." Clare smiles sweetly.

"This is bizarre, fuck it though, I feel so good," She rests her head on Clare's shoulder, enjoying the warmth that emits from her. "Clare I think I underestimated you."

"Hmm?"

"I thought you were a total, prude." She did.

Clare just shrugs and puts her arms around Bianca.

"We should hang out more," Clare pipes up. "You're a good person Bianca."

"You think?"

She laughs, "Yes."

She wouldn't mind another friend, hell they had obviously enjoyed their time together.

"Okay, on one condition."

"On, what condition?" She asks, playing with Bianca's long curls once more.

"Next time we get high together, well if we do, you better not just fucking tease me like that. Like, Edwards I was completely floored,"

Laughing, Clare's finger tickles Bianca's neck.

"I'm serious Edwards. Don't do it again..." You let your sentence trail away, "Unless of course you decide that you want to finish the job." You face Clare to give her a coy smirk, surprisingly she returns it.

"Okay. Deal, I promise."

And in that moment any evident worries disappear.

* * *

**I'm not really satisfied with the ending that much... But I really love the Bianca/Clare pairing so I figured I'd give writing them a shot. It's very random and OOC. Especially now that since Bianca is no longer our beloved Boiling Point Bianca. But tell me what you think! :)**

**PS: I decided against them having sex because I just started writing, and I don't think I write well enough to do smut, but tell me if you think otherwise! I could write a sequel. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
